Ayumi and Yoshiki
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: One shot or Two shot Ayushiki stories packed in one! Will continue as its own story if you want to!
1. (1) Stolen

_Hey guys! This is a new story, 'Ayumi and Yoshiki'. It's gonna be a set of one shot or possibly two shot stories! All stories are separate. I may continue one of them as a real series if you like it! Hope you enjoy, and please read my other stories too! And I'd be grateful if you leave a review. It really helps!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen<strong>

"Kishinuma!"

Ayumi waved from far away, running towards him. Yoshiki smiled and waved back. They've been closer to each other since the nightmarish incident that has happened a month ago. Ayumi had some breakdown, but thankfully Yoshiki was able to calm her down every time. Ayumi was grateful to Yoshiki, and Yoshiki was happy Ayumi was closer to him now.

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's a test coming up in a week and I need to study. Wanna come to the library with me?"

Yoshiki sighed, grin still on his face.

"You never change, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Heheh. Nothing..."

"Anyways, are you coming or not?" Ayumi pouted.

It was Saturday, and Yoshiki thought Ayumi called him to hang out or something. Of course, this was half expected, but he didn't really like the quiet and boring library.

"Fine. Let's go."

"I know this small library around here. Only a few people goes there so hopefully it'll be empty today!"

Yoshiki gulped, a little nervous. Alone? In a library with Ayumi? Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's wrist and dragged him.

"Come on, why are you delaying your steps for?"

"S-sorry."

* * *

><p>They opened the door to the entrance. They sat on a table and Ayumi unpacked her studying stuffs. Yoshiki just watch her organize her books.<p>

"You sure do study hard."

"Why don't you?"

"Eh, studying isn't my thing."

Ayumi puffed her cheeks and turned her head to the books. Yoshiki chuckled, seeing Ayumi's cute face.

'Heh, at least I can see her like this...'

There was no one in the library like Ayumi expected, so it was nice and quiet. It was early in the morning so Ayumi felt a bit drowsy since she didn't sleep early last night. Yoshiki looked at the bookshelves looking at some interesting books.

'Getting Out of Friend Zone'

'How to Propose'

'Loving Somebody'

'Getting Married & Making a Family'

Yoshiki realized he was looking at weird kind of subjects so he awkwardly backed away from that section. Instead he went to the music and art section.

'Guitar Practice'

'Guitar Songs for Pros'

'Art Basics'

'Famous Artists'

'Anatomies'

He shuddered at the word 'anatomy'. The anatomical model almost killed Ayumi in the school... He'd never forget about that school. On the other hand, it brought the friends closer together. Maybe the charm did work, only in a unwanted way.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki went back to the table Ayumi was studying. He realized she was asleep, her head leaning on the books. He took a seat next to her and glanced at her. He lightly poked her, but she didn't wake up. She seemed to be peaceful.<p>

'She's not having any nightmares anymore... That's good.'

His hand reached to her face to swipe the hair that was slightly covering her eyes. Then he stopped, worried that she might wake up.

He leaned his head on the table too, facing Ayumi. Ayumi was breathing silently. Yoshiki examined her face. Her dark blue hair, big eyes now closed, asleep, her pretty little nose, and her lips... The lips he always dreamt of shutting it up with his own every time she taunted him.

'I don't think I'll have a chance...' He thought, still looking at her.

He slightly poked her cheek, checking if she was fully asleep. Yoshiki moved in a tad bit closer.

'What if she never notices me..? Would I have to wait forever?' He thought. 'Now's a chance...'

'No, what am I thinking? This is wrong.'

The battle Yoshiki was having inside him was almost endless.

'She wouldn't know, right? Even if this is her first... kiss... She won't realize.'

Yoshiki leaned in closer, faces centimeters away. Yoshiki felt a fuzzy feeling filling his chest. He automatically closed his eyes and made his lips meet hers. He held it there, only for a few seconds.

He backed out from her warm and soft lips. His wish was finally granted. Yoshiki knew that his feelings didn't needed to be returned nor he needed to confess, but he at least wanted to remember something. He didn't want to dream over it forever. He just stole Ayumi's first kiss.

'I'm sorry, Shinozaki... But what can I do?'

Yoshiki felt a bit embarrassed by staying there, so he got out of his seat. The air was chilly, so Yoshiki took his jacket off and covered it on Ayumi. Then he went back to the bookshelves.

* * *

><p>Ayumi woke up from the warmth she felt. She saw Yoshiki's jacket on her.<p>

"When did I fall asleep?" She asked herself.

What had happened? She was studying and she just laid her head down on the table. She fell asleep and she remembered someone was poking her. Then soft warmth on her lips... Kishinuma?!

Ayumi went to the bookshelves and saw Yoshiki.

"You woke up." He said softly.

"Yea, I just woke up now," she said. "Let's go, I don't think I'm in a condition to study."

"Sure."

They were walking on a street, heading back home.

"Hey, since we didn't really do anything.., should we get something to eat?" Yoshiki suggested.

"Sounds nice. What do you want to eat?"

"I dunno... Let's just get something to drink."

Ayumi nodded. They went into a cafe and ordered the drinks. They sat on a table, waiting for their drinks.

"Jeez, Shinozaki, how much have you been studying? You looked pretty tired."

Ayumi couldn't snap out of the daze. Yoshiki had kissed her when she was asleep. He stole her first kiss! She never expected him to... be interested in her... She didn't get it. Since when?

"Shinozaki? Are you okay?"

"Kishinuma."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Yoshiki felt like his head got hit by a heavy stone. He stared at her blankly. He opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out.

"S-sorry," he said with a cracked voice. That was the only word he could say right now. The buzzer rang, signaling their drinks are ready to be served.

"I'll- I'll go get it."

Ayumi was sitting alone, watching Yoshiki bring the tray with two mugs. He kissed her... She tried to remember it, but she really couldn't recall much because she was sleeping then. The only thing she remembered was warmth... The two sat on the table, silently drinking tea.

"S-shinozaki..," he managed to speak out. "I'm sorry."

Ayumi didn't answer. She was still in confusion.

"I thought you were asleep and... I'm... Sorry..."

"Why are you keep saying sorry..?" She asked, looking at her reflection on the tea.

"I... I know you don't like me and... I just took away your first kiss! You probably were expecting it to be more romantic or something..."

"Was it your first too?"

Yoshiki was a bit confused by her silent attitude, but he nodded anyways.

"How did it feel like?"

"W-wha?" Yoshiki said sheepishly. "Uh... It was nice... I guess..."

He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Shinozaki, I know you're probably shocked from my sudden act, and I'm sorry I made you confused."

"Kishinuma... You still didn't answer me. Exactly why did you kiss me?"

Yoshiki looked down, worried that he might lose his friendship.

"I really like you... I liked you for long time..."

Ayumi knew the answer, but she still felt flustered when he said it. To be honest, Yoshiki wasn't too bad either. He was 'smoking hot' as her other friends told her, which she didn't agree nor disagree on. He was really nice and kind to her. She realized his kindness after they got of the cursed school.

'I guess it makes sense...' Ayumi thought, looking at Yoshiki who was looking down.

"Since... when?"

Yoshiki looked up again.

"Since I met you," he let out a short, pathetic laugh. "The day you saved me from getting expelled."

Ayumi looked at her empty mug.

"Why didn't I realize..?"

"You barely even noticed me since you were always looking for Satoshi's attention." He said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>They went out of the cafe and headed back home.<p>

"Uhh, Shinozaki. I hope we don't lose our friendship over this."

Ayumi looked at him and smiled.

"We won't." She said. "But I'm still keeping my distance. I don't want you to steal a kiss from me again."

"Distance? Aww, come on!"

Yoshiki stared sideways, refusing to make eye contact. He looked a bit sulky.

Ayumi giggled. She put her hands up and cupped Yoshiki's cheeks. Surprised, Yoshiki stared wide-eyed. Ayumi pulled him down and kissed him. It didn't last long since Ayumi pulled away.

"So that's how it feels like..."

"Shinozaki..."

Yoshiki slowly put his hand up and stroked her cheek.

"Call me Ayumi from now on." She smiled.

Yoshiki closed his eyes and kissed Ayumi. She kissed back, enjoying the feeling. They kissed passionately, Yoshiki's arms wrapping Ayumi's waist, making her closer to him. Ayumi loved the way Yoshiki's body contacted hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They backed out, breathless.

"I love you, Ayumi."

"Me too, Yoshiki..."

"I never thought these dreams would come true," he chuckled.

Ayumi hugged him, leaning her head on his chest. Yoshiki hugged back, resting his head on Ayumi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should've known.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Yoshiki mimicked her, chuckling. "It's not your fault anyways."

Ayumi laughed, kissing Yoshiki. They parted their ways home, but they promised to call each other as soon as he's at his apartment.

Yoshiki finally managed to steal Ayumi's heart, and it wouldn't be a exaggeration to say he would only have fortunate days from now on, and for a long time.


	2. (2) Before I Go

**Before I Go**

"Did you get a new apartment yet? New owners are coming in soon."

"Yes... I have. I'm moving out soon."

"Alright, call me with this number on the day you're moving out."

"Okay."

Yoshiki hung up the call. His apartment has been sold out and he was moving to a different place. Quite far away from the current location. After he move, he wouldn't be able to see his friends, and that's what he feared the most. He was moving out tomorrow, and he didn't dare telling his friends.

"Shinozaki..." He said, looking at her phone contact.

He loved Shinozaki from the start, and now he couldn't see her anymore... She was the reason he was alive, but he wouldn't be able to see her anymore, right? All he could remember with her was Heavenly Host and the first time they met... Yoshiki pressed the call button on his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sweet, familiar voice filled his ears.<p>

"Hey, Shinozaki. Can you come out for a minute..?"

"Okay. What's up?"

"I just wanted to... tell you something..."

"I'll be right there."

"Alright."

Yoshiki headed out the door and waited for Ayumi. Ayumi soon came with her casual clothes. The sight of her made him happy and sad simultaneously. He felt tears watering up, but he held it down.

"Hi, Kishinuma." She said.

"Shinozaki... Come closer for a sec..."

Ayumi wondered what he was going to do. She stepped in closer anyways. He looked at her with sad gaze. Ayumi looked at him, confused on what's going on. Yoshiki suddenly wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her. Ayumi was shocked from him hugging her, so she tried to break free.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Please Shinozaki..." He begged. "Just... For a minute..."

Ayumi stopped struggling when she heard his beg. He said it so... sincerely and pitifully.

"What's wrong, Kishinuma..?"

Yoshiki didn't say anything. He just snuggled in closer, absorbing her scent. Ayumi felt nostalgic and flustered. She felt this before... in that school. Total warmth and softness overflowing her. She couldn't deny Yoshiki's hugs felt so good. She slowly reached her hand up and hugged him back too.

* * *

><p><em>Ayumi was struggling to get out the darkness, but it was impossible. She heard weird mumbling sounds on her head. She also heard a faint scream, possibly a male's. What was happening to her? She had to get out of this now, but she couldn't. After she tried a while, she just wanted to give up. She laid down on the void. Ayumi felt darkness slowly eating her but she didn't care. She couldn't do anything.<em>

_"Am I... really going to end like this?" Ayumi said, crying a little._

_Suddenly, warmth spread around her. The darkness eating her was gone. Surprised, she stood up and saw a white figure. It was emitting light. It was taller than her, and reminded her of someone._

_"Kishi...numa..?"_

_The glowing figure smiled and approached her. His face wasn't visible and his figure was not really solid since he was a chunk of light, but she could tell Yoshiki was smiling. The light hugged her, and all she could see was now light instead of darkness. She closed her eyes, melting into the soft and warm feeling._

_When she opened her eyes, she realized Yoshiki was hugging her._

_"Ahh!" Ayumi shouted, alarmed._

_Yoshiki received a slap across his face._

_"O-Ouch! What was that for?"_

_Ayumi realized it was really Yoshiki who hugged her. She blushed lightly, remembering how warm it felt. Yoshiki seemed glad about having her back, and she had to admit, he really seemed cute when he was worrying about her._

* * *

><p>Ayumi opened her eyes again, retrieving from the flashback. She was still in Yoshiki's arms.<p>

"Kishinuma..." Ayumi whispered.

Yoshiki hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Shinozaki... I'm sorry..."

"W-what... What are you sorry about?"

Yoshiki paused.

"I... I dunno... I'm just really... Sorry..."

"You didn't do anything wrong to me, Kishinuma."

"I'm still... Sorry... I'm sorry..."

Yoshiki finally released her from the hug. Ayumi felt somewhat empty without the warmth surrounding her.

"Is that... what you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

Yoshiki nodded weakly.

"O-oh..."

"Thanks for letting me hug you... I needed it," he said. "Sorry it was a bit too abrupt..."

"It's okay. I think I needed it too," she admitted. "Thank you."

"H-huh? No, it's not a problem at all..," he said. "You... can go back now if you want. Or do you want me to walk with you?"

"That's sweet, but it's okay... My house isn't far away, you know."

"S-still..."

"Kishinuma, I'll be fine," she smiled. "See you on Monday!"

"Bye..."

"Bye!"

She turned around and walked away. Yoshiki watch her leave, until he could see her no more.

"It's time that I got over her..," he told himself. "I'm pathetic..."

He went back to his apartment. He saw all the furnitures and other things packed up and ready to be loaded. He called the helpers and got his stuffs out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ayumi was on her computer. She remembered when Yoshiki hugged her, out of the blue. At that time, she almost lost control of her legs which had been wobbling powerlessly. She got back on the computer, trying to get her mind off. She was looking through blogs and websites, looking at illustrations and saw this one post.<p>

"You don't need to say 'I love you' to show your true feelings. Instead, other words can indirectly show how much you care about your special person."

'Indirectly?' Ayumi thought.

She tried to recall some memories of anyone saying things similar to it.

_"Good morning, Shinozaki!"_ Mayu's voice. _"How are you today?"_

_"That scared me!"_ Satoshi's voice. _"Geez, you sure love to scare me!"_

These weren't even close.

_"Have a good day, Ayumi."_ Hinoe's voice.

_"Did you have fun at school?"_ Ayumi's mother's voice.

Ayumi tried to think of more caring ones. Not her family's.

_"What's up Shinozaki?"_

_"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

_"Here, I'll help you."_

_"I'm worried about you."_

_"Is there something you need?"_

_"Come back to me... Please!"_

_"I'm going to protect you... No matter what!"_

_"I'm... Sorry..."_

Yoshiki's voice.

"Kishi...numa..." Ayumi whispered, her eyes watering up. "He..."

* * *

><p>It all made sense. He was trying to say it all the time. He always gave her hints, which she never figured out. He couldn't even confess to her since he knew she liked Satoshi, his best friend. Also Ayumi acted so mean that it made him think he would never get to talk to her again if he told his feelings.<p>

"No... No... Fuck, fuck! I messed it all up!" Ayumi shouted, grabbing her head. "How could I be so stupid?!"

Then she remembered when he hugged her.

'I'm sorry? What did that mean?' She thought. 'What is he sorry for? It's not like he's leaving or somet-'

Ayumi got off her computer quick and ran out of her room.

"Where are you going, Ayumi?" Hinoe asked.

Ayumi ran past her, tears streaming down her face.

"Ayumi! Wait!"

She swung opened the house door and ran to the direction of Yoshiki's house. Few hours had passed since the last time she saw him, so if she wasn't quick, she would miss him. Ayumi ringed the bell nest to the apartment's door, but no answer. She opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. There was nothing in his residence. Well, more like past-residence.

"K-Kishinuma," she said. "You're pranking me, right? You can't just be gone like that. You didn't even say your proper goodbyes..."

Ayumi collapsed on her knees, tears flowing out. She realized this was the reason why Yoshiki wanted to walk with her back home. He wanted to stay with her, even though it would be a very short time. She just rejected his offer, not knowing what it meant.

"I can't... I can't believe this..." Ayumi then looked at her vibrating phone. The call was from Hinoe. She declined the call.

"Would Kishinuma answer the call?" She said to herself, pressing down his number.

The phone rang inside the apartment. Yoshiki forgot to bring his phone with him. Ayumi went in his room to get his phone. The room smelled so much like him that it brought more tears down from her. She took the phone and went through his texts. There was not much, but there was a text from him and his homeowner. Ayumi smiled when she saw his new address. It took about 3-4 hours to get there by subway. She didn't care about the time though, she had to go now. It was 8 in the evening by the time, so it would be midnight if she found the place. She swiftly went out of the apartment and went to the nearest station.

'Sis, I'll be back by tomorrow morning or afternoon. I have to find someone. Don't worry about me.'

She sent a simple text to her and aboarded the subway.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki wasn't done unpacking his stuffs, but he really didn't have much to unpack. He sat on his bed, trying to find his phone to look at photos of his friends.<p>

"Dammit, where'd it go?"

He assumed it was in one of the boxes. Yoshiki was too tired to go over all the boxes so he just gave up.

"Haha... Shinozaki's gonna be so mad at me when the teacher tells that I moved..."

He imagined Shinozaki yelling at him.

"I'm gonna miss her scolds..." He chuckled, laying down on the bed. "Shinozaki..."

* * *

><p>4 hours passed and Ayumi finally got off the subway. The town wasn't a crowded place so it was quite and peaceful. It was exactly midnight, and she really didn't have much time to find him. After thirty minutes of searching, she finally found a small apartment with three floors. She went to the third floor's leftmost room and knocked on it.<p>

"Who is it?"

Familiar voice. Ayumi's tears reformed quickly.

"K-Kishi-Kishinuma..." She said, stuttering from the lump on her neck.

The door opened quickly, and a very surprised Yoshiki came out.

"Shinozaki?! How are you here?"

"Dumbass!" She exclaimed, tackle-hugging Yoshiki. "Jerk! Stupid!"

"W-woah." Yoshiki said, stunned. "Shinozaki..."

"You should have told me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm s-sorry. I tried, but I couldn't."

Ayumi weeped, punching Yoshiki's chest lightly. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Shinozaki..," he whispered, warm breath tickling Ayumi's ear. Ayumi calmed down soon after, and she released the hug.

"How did you find this place anyways?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi took out Yoshiki's phone out of her pocket.

"I came to... visit you, but nothing was in your apartment except for this."

"You searched the texts?"

Ayumi nodded.

"B-but why did you come now? You could've come tomorrow or something..."

"I didn't really think... I just ran to the station as soon as I found your address..." Ayumi murmured.

"Oh... Um, would you like to come in? I know it's small and all, but..."

"Of course," she smiled. "I think I might even have to spend the night here since it's really late."

"H-huh?" Yoshiki blushed a little, but it was almost invisible. "Yea, o-of course."

Ayumi went in his small apartment. It had only a living room and a bathroom, and the bed was covering up one third of the living room.

"You moved to a smaller place! Also so far away..."

"Yea... I really didn't have much money so..." Yoshiki scratched his head. "I sold the couch too, so there's nowhere to sit besides the bed."

Ayumi sat on the bed, bouncing on it lightly.

"At least the bed is comfortable," he chuckled.

"Feels like it," she agreed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I don't really mind."

"Huh? No!"

"Shinozaki, it's not like I can sleep with you on the bed together."

They both fell silent, blushing.

"Anyways... What are you going to do with your friends?"

"Hah... I never really thought about it. I assumed they'd call me or something." He laughed lightly.

They fell silent again. It felt so awkward being together alone. Ayumi was thinking about something and she accidentally mumbled something out loud.

"Why did you lie..?"

"Hmm?" Yoshiki looked at her.

"H-huh? Did I say that out loud?" Ayumi said, flinching a bit.

"Yea. You said something about me lying," he said. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing! It's nothing."

Yoshiki stepped in closer to Ayumi. Ayumi looked at him, noticing his sharp and serious gaze. Ayumi gulped nervously.

"Just tell me. Why are you hiding it?"

"Because I'm not sure if it's true..."

"If what's true?"

Ayumi stood up from the bed, eye contacting him.

"You said you were sorry and you didn't know why. But you actually do!" She said. "You're sorry because you didn't tell me how you really felt about me and just left. I really don't understand why you should be sorry about that."

Yoshiki stared at her, shocked and ashamed.

"I guess... You're right. But only a part of it. I was sorry because I could've done more things to... help you... I wasn't much helpful as a friend, was I?" Yoshiki laughed painfully.

"Kishinuma, you're always trying to help me! You're the most helpful person out of everyone," she said, smiling. "And the best... male friend I've ever had."

Yoshiki smiled at her comment, blushing slightly. Ayumi approached in and hugged him.

"Thank you." Ayumi said.

"No problem," he said. "Although I'm not gonna be around you anymore..."

Ayumi fell silent, frowning.

"Kishinuma."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" Ayumi asked.

"Who wouldn't like you?" He chuckled.

"No, I mean more than as friends."

The fact that they were still hugging made Ayumi implausible to look at his face. Silence for a while, then Yoshiki broke the hug.

"Shinozaki..," he said.

"Because if you do," she said, tearing up a bit. She didn't even know why she was tearing up. "I wanted you to know that I do too..."

"H-huh? But Satoshi..."

"Enough with Mochida! I want you!" Ayumi said, squeezing her eyes.

She felt warm hands touching her face. When she opened her eyes, Yoshiki's face was so close to hers. He was softly looking at her, his lips slightly smiling.

"I don't like you, Shinozaki," he said. "I love you."

Ayumi watched him close his eyes and felt him pulling her in closer. She closed her eyes too and tilted her head. Their lips met, and moved along shyly. He wrapped his arm around her waist, putting her closer to him. When they broke the kiss, they were breathing heavily, their eyes hazy but soon regained focus.

"A-Ayumi..."

"I love you, Yoshiki..."

It wasn't so soon until their lips reconnected. This kiss was more fierce and passionate. His tongue naturally slid into her mouth, fighting her tongue. Ayumi moaned, enjoying the pleasure. They felt fire building in their body. Yoshiki tightened his arms around her, moaning too. His stepped forward and they both landed on the bed. Yoshiki started kissing her neck, biting on the soft spots lightly. Ayumi moaned, gripping him.

"Y-yoshiki," she said, trembling. "N-not now."

"You're intoxicating Ayumi..." He whispered in her ear. Then he started nibbling the ear. Ayumi groaned.

Ayumi loved the feeling Yoshiki's body weighed on her. But this had to stop. How will she be able to explain what she has done to her worried parents and her sister? Ayumi gently grabbed Yoshiki's head and looked at him. He looked back curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, words bit slurred.

"Yoshiki... My parents are going to be worried about me," she said.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't think enough," he said.

Ayumi giggled and pecked Yoshiki on the lips.

"Besides, it's late. We should get some sleep."

Yoshiki nodded in agreement. He cuddled her close to him. She snuggled in, loving the warmth that radiated from him.

"How are we going to meet each other after this..?"

"I'll visit you every weekends..."

"What-? But I'd have to wait for a week then!"

"I've waited for almost two years for you, Ayumi."

"Hmph!"

Yoshiki chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you everyday. And when I save up enough money, I'll be able to move back to our town."

"I can help you! If I explain your situation to my parents, they'd be willing to help."

"I wouldn't do that... I don't like getting pitied."

Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"Men and their pride," she said. "I'm helping you anyways. You're in no situation to reject help."

"Fine, fine," he laughed. "Good to have such a nice friend."

"Friend?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask ya. Umm, Ayumi, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Yoshiki asked, hint of shyness showing.

"I'd love to be," she smiled, hugging him.

"We really should go to sleep," he whispered.

"Yea," she said, closing her eyes.

That night, Ayumi dreamt of Yoshiki and her in the future, living happily with a lovely family of their own.


End file.
